Smallville: Up, UP, and Away!
by NightyNightUK
Summary: sequal to End to a Beginning, clark arrives in Metropolis. how will he deal with seeing lois again and her obsession with superman.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I apologize for the length that it has taken to post the sequel to the first episode in what will be an ongoing Smallville series. I have finally decided what the focus of this fan fiction is going to be. I have concluded that the rest of these stories will be written the way I write screenplays for television. Hope you enjoy, if you have any problems with this new format please write me and tell me so. (Read & Review)

Smallville: Up, Up, and Away!

Prologue: The Big City

Sun rose over the city of Metropolis. It was a beautiful day. Clark had just arrived by bus from Atlanta, Georgia. He was supposed to have an interview with Perry white today. Clark was incredibly nervous. He could see the large gleaming globe resting on top of the Daily Planet's skyscraper. As Clark neared the large building, he got the impression of haste emanating from the building. As he approached the main doors to the Daily Planet he over heard a young boy in the lobby yelling to someone on the phone.

"No Perry I'm telling you no one has gotten word from the space plane for almost fifteen minutes." Clark now stood right in front of an old wooden telephone booth where the exuberant red head was arguing with his senior editor. "I know Perry I'm worried about Lois too but there simply hasn't been any word of the plane since it entered the atmosphere over Gotham." Just then, an enormous sonic boom shook the building and shattered all of the glass in the lobby. The distraught young man returned to his phone conversation. "Hello Perry I think I found Lois. Call you back when I have details." The young man quickly exited the phone booth running right into Clark. "Excuse me."

"No need for apology, did I just hear you say something about Lois Lane being missing." Clark removed the black fedora from his head and held it in both hands.

"Yeah she's gone and gotten herself trapped on the space plane that's headed for down town Metropolis." The young man shook his head. "To be quite honest I'm not that surprised." he looked about and stared at his watch. "Hey I better get going before we go to print. My name is Jimmy Olsen by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy my name is Kent, Clark Kent." Clark said while shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Guess I'll see you around CK." With that, the young man turned and left.

_God Lois what have you gotten yourself into this time._ Clark ran out side the daily planet and started to search the sky. Coming straight for the city was a large plane trailing smoke from both of its engines. _Jeez, how am I going to stop that thing?_

Clark ran down the sidewalk looking for an empty ally. He needed to stop that plane but how was he supposed to do that with out revealing who he was. Scanning the ally, he leaped up to the top of a ten story building. Quickly he removed his blazer and tie. _I hope to god this works._ Taking a running start, he jumped up into the air and propelled himself towards the plane. To his astonishment it worked perfectly he soared up into the air heading straight for his target. He had done this a few times before but he had never been able to get over his fear of heights. Within seconds, he had reached the plane headed for Metropolis. He strategically positioned himself under the plane and pressed his back against the fuselage. _This better work,_ Clark pushed against the air with his legs acting like the air was solid. With all of his might, he pushed up on the plane with his back. Amazingly it worked he was able to straighten the plane out and guide it into Metropolis Air Terminal. When the plane was safely on the ground, Clark collapsed. _Dang that thing is heavy._ Clark was not looking forward to doing that again. Clark got up and brushed himself off. The doors to the plane started to open and an energetic Lois Lane tumbled out of the plane.

"Hey you, who are you? Did you just save this plane?" Clark did not want to answer her questions.

"I'm no one special" Clark hoped the deep voice would throw her off. Clark turned and lifted his body into the air.

"Hey what do I call you?" Lois was persistent.

"You can call me what ever you want." Clark flew off as fast as he could.

Lois was left on the ground speechless. "What a superman."

Clark tried to stay under the radar when he went to get his coat. _I need to find away to disguise my self._ Clark jumped down to the ground. Quickly he ran across the street to a department store. After a few minutes and had selected a white dress shirt to replace the black one he was currently wearing. When he approached the counter to pay for the shirt, he noticed a rack of reading glasses. Grabbing a pair of black frames, he left the store. _I hope these glasses will make me look different enough not to tip off Lois._ With that Clark walked across the street to the Daily Planet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologise for the delay in this chapter. I got caught up with work and have not had the chance to write as much as I had hoped. I will try to keep posting as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. so please don't sue I have a new born to feed

Chapter 1: The Daily Planet

The news room of the Daily Planet was bustling with activity. As Clark stepped off the elevator he felt overcome. Sure he had technically been a reporter for the Planet for almost a year but working freelance was one thing but Clark was going to be a beat journalist. There was simply no way to compare the two. Clark slowly walked into the newsroom searching for Perry White's office. Perry White was the Editor-and-Chief of the Planet. He was a legend, Perry was widely known as the best investigative reporter in the business. Clark had met him yours ago when White had been doing a piece on the "Meteor Freaks" in Smallville. Kent had saved his life and Perry had subsequently promised Clark that he owed him a favour. Clark straightened out his sports coat and adjusted his newly acquired glasses by pushing up the bridge piece with his middle finger. Clark had decided that in order to pass off his disguise he would have to be the epitome of a klutz and as generous and mild-mannered as humanly possible, a trait that did not come naturally to the farm boy. Clark made his way across the news room on his way to Perry's office Clark bumped into twenty people, knocked down three stacks of papers and tripped over every electrical cord in the place. When Clark had finally reached Perry's door the young man he had met earlier was leaning against the wall next to the door with a camera hanging from his neck. Clark hoped that with his hair slicked back and a slightly softer voice he could fool Lois once he saw her. Walking up to the door Clark patted the young man on the shoulder.

"How's it going son." Clark said with a half grin playing on his face.

Jimmy was startled he had paid no attention to Clark. "Hey there CK I was trying to listen in on Perry." Jimmy said as a large grin spread across his face. "So you must be the new reporter Perry was talking about."

"I guess so; I've been working for the international magazine until now." Clark said tilting his fedora slightly. "Is he busy in there?" Clark could hear very word being uttered between Perry and his star reporter. However Clark did not want to simply barge in unannounced.

"He's chewing out Lois for sneaking onto the shuttle." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders "but that's Lois for you she would do anything for a scoop."

"Do you think he would mind if I went in?" Clark said indicating the door with his finger. Jimmy simply shrugged.

Clark took hold of the door knob and briskly walked in. when he came in Lois was standing in front of Perry's desk waving her finger in the air.

"…come on Perry everyone on the plane saw this guy flying around" Lois was apparently not gaining any ground.

"Listen to me Lois I just got off the phone with the flight director in Huston. And he says that the pilot landed that plane not some man who can fly without wings. So unless you can give me some sort of proof that this guy exists I'm not going to print with it." Perry had been waving a cigar around with his right hand. He had just set it down when he noticed Kent walking in. "Ah Kent there you are. Lois I want you to meet Clark Kent he used to write for the magazine. I'm assigning Kent as your new partner." This news came as a shock to Clark however even more so to Lois.

"I don't need a partner Perry, I work alone." Lois was not planning on giving an inch.

"Lois if you want to remain a reporter for this paper you will do what ever I tell you to, are we clear?" Perry had picked up the cigar again. Lois shut her self up, Perry had threatened to fire her before but this was the only time he seemed to mean it and as strong as she was she new she couldn't risk this job. "That's better now I want you to show Kent to the desk adjoined to yours."

"How do we know that this guy even knows how to be a real journalist?" Lois needed to rebuild some of her walls and she desperately hoped that Perry understood.

"Well beside the fact that he has a great pros style he has to be the fastest Damn typist I've ever seen." Perry stood up and motioned them out of his office.

Once they were out of his office Perry slammed the door in their faces. Lois turned and motioned for Clark to follow her.

"You seem familiar do I know you from some where?" Clark froze when she said it. "You ok Clark?" quickly catching up Clark tried to mutter an apology.

"Oh I'm fine Lois. What was that you were talking about to Perry?" Clark hoped that she would get distracted.

"Just the story of the year Smallville." Lois came to a set of wooden desks separated from the rest of the news room by a four foot high partition giving them some semblance of privacy.

"What did you call me?" Clark tried to set his things down on the desk however Lois had it covered in the excess mess from her own desk.

"What Smallville? Just this town I went to once you remind me of the people who lived there like they were stuck in the fifties or something." Lois picked up the junk from Clarks desk and made sure that his word processor worked before sitting behind her desk.

"That's actually kind of funny." Clark realized that she had no idea who he was. "I'm from Smallville."

"You have to be pulling my leg." Lois had a pad in one hand and was play with a pencil with the other. "You must be considered a revolutionary for getting ten miles from that town."

"They aren't that backwards Lois." Clark powered up his word processor and started hashing out his first piece he was hoping to use her obsession with his save of the space plane to notice him steeling some headlines.

"What ever you say Smallville" Lois shot back "I need to get a photo of this guy."

"What are you going to call him Lois?" Clark said keeping his eye on the digital crawl up on the wall. "Supposing you can get a photo of him"

"I hadn't thought of that yet." Lois sat still for a moment pondering the question. "I see what you're doing Kent and its not going to work." Lois got up and clipped her press badge to her collar. "You will have to find that out when I go to press like the rest of the world."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is an updated version of this chapter I realized that the previous edition clashed with the first instalment to this story. Enjoy and Review

Chapter 3: A Man in Tights

Metropolis was an amazing sight. Clark had found his way to the roof of the daily planet during his first lunch beak. With one leg propped up on the ledge of the building and golden orb logo of the daily planet behind him Clark surveyed the city. He could hear Lois and jimmy conspiring in the news room. He would have to be careful with her. Clark didn't doubt that she would do anything to get an exclusive. Clark walked to the other end of the building where the roof over looked the loading docks below. Quickly he let himself fall from the edge. Not entirely without his own assistance he plummeted at near supersonic speeds. Pulling up before hitting the ground he flew off into the air. It only took him thirty seconds to reach Smallville. Once there he flew low through the corn fields till arriving at the Kent farm.

The Kent farm was not as large as it had once been. But the Kent's weren't exactly spring chickens anymore. The farm house was a modest two story home painted yellow a large barn sat parallel to the house on a long dirt drive.

Clark knew he could not simply land on the front porch. Landing swiftly on the back porch Clark entered the house and stepped into the kitchen. His mother was washing dishes and Clark could hear his father whistling while he read his daily paper. Leaning against the door frame he relaxed at being home.

Martha finished her dishes and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She felt a breeze at her back and swore that she had closed the back door. Turning around to inspect the door she let out a small yelp and went to yell for Jonathan until she realized it was only Clark.

"My word, you nearly startled me to death." Martha dried her hands and walked over to the kitchen table. Clark joined her at the table and sat down.

"I apologize I should have told you I was coming." Clark said taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Its not that dear, those glasses of your through me off for a second." Martha smiled and gave her son a reassuring look.

From the other room Jonathan could hear the sound of his son in the kitchen. Getting up he headed into the next room. "Clark who are you son."

"I'm fine dad." Addressing both of his parents "I've been thinking about my role on this planet." Clark got up and paced around. "I think I need to take a more proactive role."

Jonathan wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What do you mean son?"

"I guess what it comes down to is I need a costume." Clark was sure that he sounded like a loon.

"I remember having a discussion with Lois just before the accident. She had this crazy idea that you were part of some new generation of Mystery Men. She even had me make a costume she could give you on your birthday." Martha had a far off look in her eyes remembering the sweet girl.

"She did?" Clark was perplexed. "I mean she had talked about how I needed to make a stand but I don't know about the whole Mystery Men idea." Clark continued pacing.

"Come on Clark think about it if your going to do the whole costumed super-hero thing you cant exactly tell the world that your Clark Kent." Jonathan walked over to his son and placed his arm on his shoulder. "What would happen if someone tried to come after you through your friends?"

Clark nodded his head and sighed. "Your right dad" Clark sat back down and cupped his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Martha shot up from her chair and ran from the room.

Confused Clark simply stared after her.

After several minutes Martha came back into the kitchen carrying a garment box. "I have been waiting to give you this."

Getting up Clark took the box and opened it. Inside underneath tissue paper was a thin blue body suit with a red Speedo and a yellow belt. What really caught his eye was the emblem on the chest. It was the crest of Rao the sun god of krypton and his families shield.

"Mom what is this?" Clark said holding it up.

Martha's eyes were welling up. She clutched for her husbands hand to keep her from crying. "The whole suit is made from the fabric in your spaceship. I based it on what I thought your fathers clothing looked like."

A smile crept up Clarks face as he pulled the rest of it from the box. Underneath the body suit was a pair of candy apple red leather boots and a bright red cape with a symbol similar to the crest but all in gold.

"Thanks mom." Getting up from the table he took the suit out of the box and walked over to the back door. "I'll be back for dinner."

Turning around in a circle at super speed Clark changed into the costume. Stopping on a dime with his clothes in his hands he let his parents get a good look at him before setting his clothes down and flying out the door in a flash.

As the sun raised high in the Kansas sky Clark flew with a new sense of purpose. For the first time in his life he felt like he was doing what he was meant to do?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am resubmitting this chapter because I realized that the version that got published was the unedited one. I apologize about that. Please Review

Chapter 4: Exclusive

Metropolis glowed in the afternoon sun. Clark had found a new love in flying. Nothing felt more freeing than to take to the sky. He had never had the chance to fly freely in public before now with the Kryptonian clothing his mother had given him he was truly free from the constraints his secret had always held. It felt wonderful to let go and soar through the metropolis skyline.

Clark had always flown with purpose not giving to the extravagance of flight. He had always just flown straight and true not deterring form a set path. Now he could take full advantage of free flight. Keeping his legs straight and together with his feet tilted slightly back he spread his arms out imitating the wings of a plane. he noticed that the positions of his arms and legs would mimic the aero dynamic properties of routers allowing him to make small course adjustments by simply raising one arm a half an inch. His bright red cape flowed out behind him adding the illusion of wings fluttering in the wind. His cape seemed to catch the wind so that it filled full of air and spread out in full glory instead of just falling behind him in a wad of fabric.

The illusion of peace was broken by the wail of a police siren. Turning his arms to the direction of the siren Clark made a bee line for the emergency. Swooping through the buildings in a low flight path Clark could see two police cars chasing a yellow Cadillac. The caddy was being driven by a man in a green and blue tactical suit with a full face plate covering his face. There were three other occupants in the car as well all wearing the same get-up. Each of the criminals was carrying semi-automatic weapons. The passengers in the back of the vehicle were leaning out of the windows shooting at the patrol cars. Luckily for the police the crooks did not seem to be very good shots.

Using his x-ray vision Clark could tell that the criminals had a cache of gold in the trunk of their car. Upon further investigation he also noticed that they each wore chevrons in the shape of a globe with the acronym "I.O.C.S." stiched in the centre. Clark did not recognize the logo but they were obviously a well organized operation. Flying in even lower Clark came up level to the driver's side window.

Waving to the driver Clark tried to act as natural as possible. "Going awfully fast aren't you boys."

Looking over towards Clark the driver was driven speechless. Not paying attention to the road the car ploughed into a cement truck. Clark floated in place long enough to give the police officers a salute before flying off towards the daily planet.

Clark returned to the newsroom of the daily planet just in time to catch the brunt of the excitement he had caused. Reporters were buzzing around like crazy. It looked more like a bees nest than a newspaper. Clark walked to his desk before going to Perry's office. He had learned early on that his super speed could be used for more than just running. Sitting down at his word processor Clark hashed out a cover story on the interception he had made. Including a description of the logo on the thieves clothing. It dawned on him that he would have to tone back on using his rescues for stories eventually someone would put two and two together. Getting up from his desk he walked into Perry's office with a full account of the event.

When he entered the office he saw Lois and jimmy were already there. Lois was trying to get Perry to let her write the story. Walking up to his desk Clark placed his story down and turned to leave. Glancing over his article Perry stood up to call Clark back.

"Son where in the Sam hill did you get all of this intelligence." Perry was holding Clarks article in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"I have a source in the police station" Clark explained.

Perry walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "One day and you already make a cover story. You're going to do just fine around here Kent."

Lois's eyes grew three sizes as she realized Clark had beaten her to the story. "don't get to cocky Kent I'm going to get an exclusive with this flying man and when I do there wont be a cover page with out my name in it for a long time."

Lois stormed out of Perry's office dragging jimmy behind her. Clark simply shook his head and smiled

"Don't worry about her Kent you take the rest of the day and see if you can't get any leads on this crime organization." Perry turned from him and sat back down at his desk.

"Thanks chief." Clark turned and left for the roof.

Once in the air Clark scoured the city for Lois and jimmy. There was no sense in letting her do anything rash trying to get an interview when he would be more than happy to spend a few minutes with her. Clark had her heart beat memorized and flew over the city trying to get a fix on where she was. Flying low he heard some one on one of the sky bridges that sounded almost exactly like Lois. Listening in he could make out Lois talking to jimmy.

"Come on shutter bug there isn't any danger. He is bound to come for me if I jump." Lois said

"But what if he is saving someone else miss Lane?" jimmy was saying.

_My god she is going to jump. That woman is completely out of her mind._ Clark swooped down trying to locate which bridge she was on. When he finally found her she had flung herself from the bridge and was screaming at the top of her lungs. She had fallen several hundred feet already Clark couldn't waste any time flying at approximately two hundred miles and hour Clark swooped past jimmy making him drop his camera. Climbing steadily Clark finally matched Lois's decent and caught her in his arms.

Slowing to a hover the young man hung in the air with the irresistible Lois lane in his arms. Afraid of losing her balance she grasped his neck with her arms and stared up into his bright blue eyes.

"Wow" was the only thing she could muster. She was taken back by his Olympian beauty.

Flying back up to the bridge they found jimmy just as he had recovered his camera. Taking a picture of the pair jimmy grinned and waved at Lois.

"If you don't mind young man I'm going to steal miss lane here for a moment." Clark had added a richer more baritone quality to his voice. The effect was both mesmerizing and fighting. Neither Lois nor jimmy could produce any form of response. So with a smile Clark lifted Lois and himself higher into the air.

Straightening out he held Lois half in front of him flying with their heads even. After nearly thirty minutes that had covered almost all of the city and Lois had done nothing but stare into his eyes. He approached where he knew her apartment was and waited to land.

"So ma'am where should I set down?" Clark waited for her to realize that he was speaking.

"What, oh yeah, that my apartment right down there." she said pointing to the penthouse of a large apartment building.

Landing in the roof top garden Clark set down Lois and began to look around. "Some place you have here."

Lois blushed and began busying herself to find something to write with. "Yes well this was my fathers before he passed away a few years ago."

Clark was surprised he had not known that the colonel had died. "I'm sorry to hear it. Do you have any other family?"

Lois was embarrassed by all of the personal questions. But for some reason she did not mind telling him. She felt like she could confide all of her secrets in this strange man. "My mother is globetrotting the world some where. And my sister Lucy is a mess. She seems to always find herself in trouble."

Clark smiled "must be a family trait."

At this Lois became stern. She was nothing like her sister. Her whole life she had been forced to be the strong one in her family. "No its not."

Clark saw her face turn sour and she turned to walk into her apartment. "I didn't mean ay offence. I was referring to your little stunt on the bridge."

Lois caught herself half bent over her couch reaching for a pad. He was right she had acted like a complete idiot today not only on the bridge but with Clark too. She realized that she was supposed to be his partner not his competition. Walking back to the garden she tried to muster her best apologetic face.

"I'm sorry about that. It was kind of stupid wasn't It." she sat down on one of the iron wrought chairs and crossed her legs. "Pulling her cell phone out her pocket book she started to dial Clark's office line."You don't mind if I call my partner over do you?"

"Please don't." Clark had raised his hand in an urgent manner. Realizing that he must look a little suspicious he tried to act cool. "I mean there is no reason we can't do this in private. In fact I would prefer it." he gave her an alluring look hoping that she would forget about calling his desk phone. Crossing his arms he paced around in front of her.

"All right, I suppose Clark won't be too jealous." Lois said scribbling a description on her legal pad. She tried to not miss a thing from his red boots to the attractive way his hair curled making the semblance of an s on his forehead.

"Is he the jealous type this Clark person" Clark joked having a ball poking fun at himself.

"To be completely honest I haven't gotten to know him very well." she said continuing to jot down notes. "Something I plan on remedying."

"Good. Hope you don't mind my prying but you wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you." this elected a surprise from Lois making her cheeks blush

Lois was shaken "um, so what's your name?"

Clark chuckled and let a large grin spread across her face. "I doubt you would be able to pronounce it properly."

"Why is that?" Lois decided to trudge through the questions.

"It isn't exactly English." Clark stopped pacing and looked her in the eye. He could tell she was confused. "Let's see how do I break it to you. I'm not exactly human."

Lois furrowed her brow "what do you mean?"

"I'm not from this planet." Lois was still confused. "You see I'm from a planet close to the galactic core called Krypton."

"You mean you're an alien." Lois said a little louder than she intended.

"That is exactly what I mean." Clark resumed pacing waiting for her to catch up.

"But you look human." Lois said not sure if she should call star labs or arkham

"I know I do and surprisingly enough Kryptonians are the only other race in the universe that bares an almost exact match to human physiology." Clark said hoping that his response would ease her apprehension. "Although as far as I know I am the only person who escaped the planet before our sun went supernova."

Lois realized that he wasn't crazy or delusional. He was being completely honest with her. "So you are completely alone." the words were not as articulate as planed. She knew what it felt like to be completely alone.

"So should we start the interview?" Clark wanted to get past the awkwardness. "What do you want to know first?"

"Lets see, how about your age." Lois looked up at him and tried to be a professional as possible.

"I'm about 25 years old in earth years. However I won't age quiet like you do." Clark tried to stay light matching her professional tone.

"No kidding, you do not look twenty five." Lois jotted that down and kept think of another question. Alright how about tell me how your powers seem to work."

Clark thought about this for a while before answering. "The cells in my body act like natural solar batteries. So for example the cells in my eyes fill up with energy and then dispel it in various forms of radiation ranging of intense inferred or concentrated x-rays."

"You mean that you have x-ray vision." Lois had a knack for understatement.

"Yes, among other things." Clark said as Lois made more notes.

"So is all of this solar radiation why you can fly." Lois started to chew the end of her pen,

"More or less. The solar radiation gives me more minute control over flight." Clark said looking around at the roses in her garden. "Most of my speed and strength comes form my body's density." Clark looked at Lois and noticed that her brow was furrowed again. "You see Krypton has a much higher gravity. Making me lighter here on earth so I can lift things that you would think were very heavy and it not feel like more than a feather to Me." he looked around for an example finding a heavy plant potter. He took his index finger and placed it under the rim and lifted it straight up. "You see what I mean." Lois was in shock.

"You have to be pulling my leg with some of this. I mean sure I can see you holding that up but how could you possibly rove that you are from a distant planet." Lois had gotten up to examine the pot.

Setting the pot down Clark took Lois's arms in is hands and looked deep into her eyes. "The most important thing you should know Miss Lane is that I never lie."

Lois believed him she did not know why she believed him but for some reason she felt like he was the only decent man in the world. She could find no other name to call him but Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided not to end it with four chapters. So here you go the final chapter will instead be six. So you have one more to look forward to.

Chapter 5: Headlines

There was an air about the city of metropolis that was almost electrical. Clark found it hard not to smile as he walked into work that day. All people seemed to talk about was this mysterious man in a cape. Clark was not the kind of person to brag but he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. As he entered the daily planet there was a definite buzz. He could tell that Lois was in the midst of submitting her interview with him the night before. Clark walked briskly through the daily planet newsroom to Perry's office. Entering the office Clark could see a large smile on Perry's face. Lois was standing in front of the desk and Perry was playing with a mock up of the front page for the evening edition. Across the top in big bold letters was the word "superman" Clark walked up to the desk and Lois gave him a triumphant look.

"Told you I would get the exclusive Smallville." Lois crossed her arms across her chest. Her black hair shimmered around her neck. Her smile crooked slightly making Clark feel very small.

"I see." Clark shuffled his feet. "Well I have a lead on a story I'll check in later with my article chief."

Perry simply nodded his head while Clark left the office. Hurrying to the elevator Clark went to the roof of the building.

Lois had stopped paying attention to Perry and focused on where Clark had been she felt sorry for him. She should have stood up for him the night before. She didn't want to alienate her partner. He was an amazing reporter and deserved better. Lois decided to leave hoping to catch up with him.

Clark was soaring over metropolis within moments. Tuning in with his heightened hearing he listened in on the police scanner. After a half an hour he thought that the day was a bust until suddenly an officer blasted in urgently reporting gun shots coming from the metropolitan bank. Tuning out the scanner he turned his focus to the sound of gun fire and followed it to the scene. As he descended he could see the same patch on these goons as the ones from the day before. Lowering to ground level Clark landed next to a young police officer with a bullhorn.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Clark watched as she turned towards him. She had a determination on her face that was completely lost when she ran face first into the "s" shield on his chest.

"Oh my god your the guy from the news." she said as she backed away still clutching her bullhorn.

"From what I can tell they have three hostages in that bank. Your men can't do anything but stand here and give into their demands." Clark had already started to walk toward the bank. "I'll just step in for a moment and say hi." Clark turned his attention to the bank and scoped out the scene before stepping in.

There were five goons with high powered assault rifles guarding three people. Two of the goons were working on cracking the bank vault. Slowly Clark walked into the bank with his hands raised above his head. It took the crocks a few seconds to realize that he was there. One of the goons raised a rifle at Clark and cocked his weapon.

"Who the hell are you?" the goon shouted getting the attention of the rest of the crooks. "I guess no one told you that it isn't Halloween anymore."

"Don't mind me I was just moseying by and thought I would pop in." Clark said. Before the goons could react they found their guns melting I there arms.

The police Lt. Marge Lipan had never seen anything like it a few minutes after Superman had entered the bank her team followed but when they made it into the bank the goons were all bound up hanging up-side down from the ceiling. With superman floating in front of them.

"Ah, hello Lt. I believe you will want to take these men into custody." Clark said letting the melted guns fall to the floor.

The lieutenant was blown out of her mind. She had no idea how this man had gotten the best of all of these men.

"Um, what the hell are you?" she said her voice slightly trembling.

"I'm just a friend." he said taking off for an open window and disappeared.

Once back at the daily planet Clark sat at his computer trying to dig up leads on this I.O.C.S. he couldn't find anything on the web about them. What he did find was a large network of crimes that fit the bill but the witness reports called the goons Intergang. Clark sat and pondered the news for a moment until a revelation hit him. This Intergang seemed like an international crime syndicate. That was the connection the anagram fit. The international organized crime syndicate. Clark did a quick search and found several hits for a group called the International Organized Crime Society. That was it, with out hesitating Clark ran to Perry's office to give him his story. After reading Clarks expose Perry's eyes lit up.

"My good Clark you have a howitzer worthy story here. I want you to scrap what ever you have on your desk right now and focus completely on covering this Intergang thing." Perry picked up his phone and ordered a new heading for the evening edition.

Clark turned and left Perry's office with a smile on his face. Walking back to his desk Lois looked up from her paper and caught the expression.

"Hey Smallville what's the scoop?" Lois could tell that what ever he had was a dozy.

"Hey Lois, we need to dig up what ever we have on an international mafia called Intergang." Clark picked up his hat and pulled on his coat. "I'm going to follow a lead.

"The hell you are." Lois waved to the dark haired young man by the coffee pot. "Hey Jimmy try every connection you have about a group called Intergang. And see if you can get your hands on any new large businesses that moved into metropolis especially anything that has an international market. I'll have my cell with me notify me if you get anything."

"Yes Miss Lane" Jimmy said and headed for the records room.

"Now Clark lets start by checking with the police." Lois was already halfway to the elevator before Clark caught up.

Clark simply smiled and followed her. He was glad she was on his side.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I wanted it to be perfect. So here you go the final chapter in this instalment of my Smallville series. Hope you all like it. Please R&R

Chapter 6: Gods and Men

Lois and Clark had been hitting every source that Lois knew trying to get a hint on who was behind Intergang. So far they had absolutely nothing. It was almost three in the afternoon before they heard from Jimmy. They had sat down at an outdoor table at Lois's favourite bistro when her cell phone went off.

"Hello." She responded flipping open her phone. "Jimmy did you find anything... Right Church Inc. They own what... Discount stores... All right Olsen we'll check it out." Lois closed her phone and started to wave her finger as she thought out loud. "Olsen said the only new company that fits the bill is this line of discount stores. Says they have stores in every city that's been hit by this Intergang of yours. He also said that in the last two weeks since they opened they have donated over ten million dollars to various charities and city organizations. Why would they steal all of that money just to give it away? That's the one thing that I don't get."

"Maybe this I.O.C.S. Is just a front to mask their bigger plans? I mean who would suspect a CEO who everyone wants to give a humanitarian award for being behind a major crime organization." Clark finished off his coffee and stood up. "Well it looks like we should check out Church Inc."

The two investigative reporters left the bistro and headed for downtown Metropolis. The offices of Church Inc. Were located in one of Metropolis's sky rise office buildings. As Lois and Clark entered the company suites they were greeted my Mr. Church's secretary a spunky blonde haired idiot common in big business.

"Can I help you?" She said a nail file could be seen in one hand and the other looked like she had just buffed it. "Mr. Church doesn't normally see visitors."

"Oh I think he'll want to see us. You see we are reporters for the Daily Planet and we were looking to interview Mr. Church for our annual humanitarian of the year feature." Clark lied through his teeth. Lois was impressed.

"Ok I'll go see if he'll see you." She said getting up and running down the short hall to his large corporate office. After a second she came back and escorted them to his office.

Once inside they were greeted by an elderly man with a warm smile. "Hi Gracie tells me you want to make me the Daily Planet's humanitarian of the year." Clark nodded and sat down in the luxurious leather seats across form the large oak desk. "It's kind of early in the year for most magazines isn't it?"

"Yes well at the Daily Planet we like to get a feel for our humanitarians." Clark planted a generous smile on his face while Lois just sat back and let him play it up. "We start by running small features on your company and then when the time comes to print the feature not only will we be convinced your the right candidate but so will our readers."

Church smiled and sat down on the edge of his desk placing his hands in his pants pockets. "Sounds good to me but I'm not one to pass up free press. We at church enterprises are dedicated to providing affordable products ranging from comic books to women's fashion." Church reached behind his desk and produced what looked like an ordinary golf club. "Take this for example the club is made from a special alloy that is specially balanced to provide the hobby golfer with a significantly better swing."

"That sounds fascinating Mr. Church. Your stores are kind of like large discount department stores correct." Clark said.

"That's right. You see Mr. Kent most people in this country can't afford to spend hundreds of dollars at high end department stores. That's why I opened my first store I realized that the American people- no the world needed an alternative to all of those designer stores." Church smiled and returned the club to his desk. "If that is all you need from me I should really be going I have a meeting with our share holders this afternoon."

"All right I guess we will be in touch then I have one of our staff writers starting on a small piece about some of the charities you have donated to. You can look forward of more of the same for the next few weeks." Clark got up and shook his hand.

"I look forward to your call." Church showed them out of his office.

Once in the elevator Lois dropped her act and punched Clark on the arm. "God Smallville that was genius. We have the perfect excuse to start digging into his company's history." Lois had a large grin on her face and Clark could have sworn he saw miniature Howitzer awards in her eyes. "We are going to make one hell of a team."

Clark simply nodded and followed her out side. Once they hit the street they could both hear police sirens as a green sedan speed past followed by three police cars. Clark quickly excused himself and ran into an ally. Lois had barely heard him say he had to leave before he was gone. Seconds later she saw Superman fly by chasing after the police cars. "Wow what a guy."

Lois made her way back to the Daily Planet to catch up with Jimmy. After about twenty minutes she entered the newsroom walking up to her desk she noticed that Clarks coat wasn't on his desk. She walked into Perry's office to see if he had reported in yet. Walking into his office she was motioned over to Perry's desk. He hung up his phone and looked up at her with a smug look on his face.

"You know you and that partner of yours are going to put the rest of the reporters in this office out of work." Lois didn't understand what he was talking about. "Kent just phoned in and gave me another piece on a burglary this Superman of yours stopped. And then gave me the news on this charade you two are pulling on the head of Intergang. I don't know what I did to deserve such a blessing but the two of you are going to make the Daily Planet the largest paper in the Midwest."

"I'm glad you approve chief." Lois couldn't help a smile. "Does this mean I can take the rest of the day off?" Perry cocked an eyebrow. "Don't worry chief I just want to see if I can get a follow up on my Superman interview."

"Well hell if that's what you're doing then by all means go ahead." Perry didn't even watch as she left.

Walking out she walked over to her desk to collect her things. Jimmy walked up and gave her the run down of everything he had gotten on Church Inc.

"These people or geniuses Lois" Jimmy said handing her a folder. "This is a rundown of what the company made and spent last year. The column with their profits are only marginally higher then their expenses. That means that they reported very little and probably made all of it back after taxes." Lois just sat there and stared at him. "Ok think of it this way no one would ever expect these stores to be behind Intergang. It would be like saying that CK is Superman, Mild-mannered retail outlet by day and evil crime organization by night. Its ridicules, have you ever been inside a Church Store Lois?"

Lois shook her head "Can't say a have."

"Their stores are full of products that must cost less than a fourth of what there asking for." Jimmy had a wild look in his eyes. "So where is all of that extra reported cost going to?"

"So you're saying that they are deliberately reporting a higher cost to both cover up Intergang but to also get a tax break." Lois didn't look convinced. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well how about this Lois. Those stores are the only sources of income Church has on record. So how is he able to make all of those size able donations?" His eyebrows rose in excitement.

"All right Jimmy I'll bite." Lois picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note to the requisition office. "I want you to take this and have Marge down at requisition issue you a full press pass. I want you to go over to Church Inc. and get a few photos of his office. Once you've done that I want you to write a small column piece on his generous donations. Give the article to Perry and he will make sure it gets a spot on the front page border."

Jimmy's eyes grew he was finally going to get the chance at writing. "Thank you Ms. Lane."

"Don't sweat it Jimmy" Lois got up and put o her coat. "I'll see you in the morning." With that she left.

Lois decided that this time she would wait for him instead of throwing herself off of a bridge. It took about twenty minutes for her to make it back to her apartment. Entering her high rise penthouse Lois headed straight for her shower. After washing away the sweat and grim she had picked up running around the city with Clark she slipped into a conservative black dress with wide straps that came down to her knees. After fixing and drying her hair she walked out into the living room and picked up her phone to call Clark.

"This time you're going to do this right Lois Lane." She dialled the number of his flat and waited for him to pick up. After five rings she was about to give up until she heard the low sound of the receiver being picked up on the other end. "Clark, are you there?"

It took a few moments before he answered. _"Yes Lois"._

"Hey Smallville where have you been all afternoon?" again the line was dead.

"_Sorry about that I have been chasing that Superman of yours all over town."_ Lois didn't realize how very true that statement was.

"Speaking about big blue, I'm going to try to get an interview with him this evening you want in Clark?" Lois pulled a silver cigarette case out of a drawer next to her love seat. Lighting one she took a long puff. "So what do you think?"

"_Sounds like a plan Lois but how are you going to get in touch with him?"_ Lois had to admit that she was baffled. _"Let me see what I can do about that. I got a chance to talk with him a little today."_

Lois was overjoyed. "Sounds great Clark, call me back when you get anything."

Clark said goodbye and hung up his end. Lois was happy she seemed to have gained a lot of ground with her partner that day. They made a pretty good team. Lois took her portable phone outside to her balcony garden and finished her cigarette while she waited for Clark to call. After nearly ten minutes she had half a mind to call him back but she decided against it. He would call her if anything happened. As another five minutes went by she extinguished her third cigarette and got up to go back inside. Before she reached the door she heard the sound of cloth fluttering in the wind. Turning around she dropped her phone to the ground and only partially paid attention as it broke open. There standing on her stoop was Superman. He just stood there like a Greek god with arms crossed around his chest and that sexy smile. The smile is what got her. Sure he could fly and he had all of those other super powers but what made her swoon was that smile. Accompanied with his bright blue eyes he was the kind of man women dreamed about. Lois was speechless he seemed perfect standing there in front of her.

"Hope you don't mind my coming early." his voice was deep and rich. The sound seemed to cascade from his lips. "Clark said he would be here in about twenty minutes."

Lois felt as dazzled and crestfallen as she did the day he had saved her and the rest of the crew of the space plane. Surely someone as powerful as the gods of Olympus would not lower himself to her level. Yet she still couldn't help the desire to take the leap. "So why did you come early?"

"Why don't I show you?" Stepping down with one leg he reached out his hand with his right hand. "Come fly with me."

Lois just stood there and stared. After a minute she reached with her own hand and grasped his. Quickly he pulled her closer and flew up quickly into the sky. He slowed when they reached the horizon. Lois looked out and saw as the cornfields in the distance seemed to fuse with the sunset like a sea of green. The sun set right on the cusp of the world. Nothing she had ever seen could match this. The bright red cape Superman wore flapped around them like a sheet blowing in the summer breeze. There was nothing like this. Lois tore her eyes away from the view to look up at the Greek god that held her in his arms. Those eyes and that face, there was nothing on the earth she wouldn't do for that face.

"What are we doing here?" as much as she appreciated the gesture she couldn't quite place where the sudden display of affection came from.

"I wanted you to see what my life was like." He smiled and for a brief second she thought that she recognized that smile. He lowered her down back to her apartment. Setting down I the garden Lois reached for another cigarette.

"I would appreciate if you didn't smoke Lois." Lois stopped and looked at the white stick full of dried leaves.

"I thought you were impervious to things like this." Lois had already started to slip into reporter mode.

"It's not that, but you may not have much longer to use those lungs if you keep it up." Clark had taken the liberty to scan her lungs with his x-ray vision.

"Oh, right. Well I really wanted for Clark to get here before we started." Lois chewed the end of pencil she had picked up from the table where her pad sat and waited for him to pick up the conversation.

"He'll be here. Why don't we go ahead and start?" he was banking on her ambition to get the better of this new found sense of loyalty she had discovered. "Come on ask me a question."

"Alright if you insist" Lois tried to think of something but she was coming up completely blank. "Here's one for you what do you do when your not flying around the city."

"I can't tell you that." Clark just smiled and turned around.

"I thought you couldn't lie?" Lois smirked.

"I don't, I just can't tell you." Turning around he caught a glimpse of something in her eye. '_Yes, I have her_.' He focused on her and stood his ground. "So what else would you like to know about me?"

"Ok, can you be hurt." Lois didn't want to get into anything deep wanting to share the glory with Smallville.

"I'm not sure. But don't print that." He focused on her trying to be as intimidating as possible. "The last thing I need is for some idiot with a gun to get the wrong idea."

"Fair enough, what are you afraid of." Lois said in reply.

"To be perfectly honest I worry all the time about others fears, namely whether or not they fear me." Clark turned again and faced the stars. "That's why I gave you an exclusive. I was shocked first time we met that you didn't seem to be afraid of me at all."

Lois let her pencil go slack in her hand. She remembered that day very well she had been shocked to see a man flying around but more than that she had been in awe of his seemingly perfect form.

"Ok well you told me how your powers work the last time. This time I wanted to know more about who you are as a person. What makes you tick why do you fly around Metropolis saving people?" Lois had decided to go ahead with her big guns Clark wouldn't be too mad, at least she hopped.

"Well when I was very young my birth planet Krypton was undergoing tremendous tectonic upheaval. My father Jor-El was one of the planets leading scientists. He tried to get the government to understand that we needed to evacuate but they wouldn't listen. In a last ditch effort to save both Kryptonian culture as well as the House of El he put me in a rocket and sent me to earth. He hoped that with my abilities as a Son of El as well as my advanced Kryptonian brain and body structure that I would be able to lead this planet out of its suicidal decline. You see he had been observing this planet for what in your calendar was over a thousand years. He knew that human beings were ultimately good and decent and that they only lacked the leader to show them." Clark said while turning his attention to Lois again.

"Sounds like you were sent here as a one man invasion force." Lois didn't get it he certainly didn't seem like a world conqueror.

"That's not it at all Lois. I was sent here to give the people of this planet hope. I don't want to be some sort of ruler I just want to help mankind to better itself." Clark hoped that he got through to her. "I would appreciate it if you didn't print that either."

"Don't worry about it." Lois had a new out look on who he was. "I think you'll do just fine Superman."

"Thank you Lois." Clark cocked his head to one side and pretended to listen to something. "I'm sorry Lois I have to run. But don't worry I'll catch you again."

With that he rose up into the air and disappeared. Lois walked back into her apartment and began getting ready for bed. She had almost gotten to her bed room when the front door bell rang. Walking over she opened the door to a rushed Clark Kent.

"Sorry I'm so late Lois." Clark pushed up his glasses with one finger. "Here I brought these for you from the florist down the street." In his hand was a bouquet of fresh cut flowers.

"You didn't have to buy me flowers Smallville." Lois took the flowers into her kitchen.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being so late." Clark strolled into her kitchen. "I see 'Big Red' hasn't shown up yet has he."

Lois made a mental note to slap her self after he left. "He has actually."

"Oh really he's not here right know is he." Clark glanced about the apartment.

"No he isn't he had to stop some emergency." Lois had the flowers in a vase now and carried them into the living room.

"I'm not surprised. Listen Lois I don't mind if you want to do this on your own." Clark sat down on her sofa.

"Do what on my own?" Lois wasn't sure what he meant.

"The interview, you've started it already anyway. You should keep doing it with out me bogging you down." Clark sat with his legs crossed and one arm propped up on the back of the sofa.

"Are you sure Clark?" Lois sat the flowers down to the coffee table. "I mean you have been getting those entire street pieces on him why not help me do the interview."

"Don't worry about me Lois." Clark took off his hat and twirled it with his free hand. "Hey it's not to late how about I take you out to a light dinner. You can tell me all about your story so far."

"Ok that's sounds good Clark." Lois went to her bedroom to get her purse. Coming back out Clark had already gotten up and headed to the door. With a warm smile on his face his good nature seemed to radiate from him. Lois looked up at him and took his arm as they left the apartment. That night she had the first pleasant meal she had ever shared with a man. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Sure Superman was heavenly but Clark was real. He was good, decent and kind. He made her feel comfortable. Lois had never felt so good in her life. They made the perfect team. Lois felt sure that Clark would be completely honest with her. And she was finding it hard not to do the same. He made all of the walls and defences she had built up over the years obsolete and she didn't care. Nothing could have ruined this night these feeling of true companionship.


End file.
